1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a user device including a smart phone and a tablet PC or other similar devices or other similar devices, and more particularly, to an external cover which can hold a portable user device while protecting an exterior of the user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, users mount an external cover to a portable user device to protect the user device. The external cover is detachably provided to the user device, and protects a front surface and/or a rear surface of the user device. Since the user device is frequently carried, impacts such as a falls or other contact with objects while being carried may occur, and damage to an outer surface such as a scratches or dents may occurs on an outer surface thereof. Thus, the user device to minimize wear, damage and long term product reliability and appearance needs to be protected by the external cover.
In addition, the above-described external cover is recognized as an accessory which has various colors and textures to show a sense of fashion and appealing appearance to display its own personality, and provides a luxurious feeling by using an outer skin of various materials, for example, a leather material having various colors.
Especially, since a display of a user device such as a smart phone or a tablet PC is located on a front surface of the user device, the front surface of the user device is protected by the external cover. A generally distributed external cover includes an upper cover and a lower cover, and the upper and lower covers are connected to each other by hinges. The upper cover is rotated to be folded to and unfolded from the front surface of the user device, that is, a display screen of the user device and then may be folded over the back or rear side of the device. However, when the user device is used, it is inconvenient to type on the user device or view a displayed screen. For example, when the user device is typed on, it is convenient to type on the user device in a slightly or shallow angle inclined state, and when the displayed screen is viewed, it is convenient to view the screen in a heavily or more steeply inclined state. In order to solve the inconvenience, a separate portable holder is provided, or a holder is provided in the user device.
However, it may be inconvenient for the user to always carry the holder, and the user device in which the holder is provided may be awkward or cumbersome to carry and may-not have an appealing appearance.
Thus, the external cover of the user device is configured to perform a holding function, or a separate component is attached to the external cover so that the external cover can be used as a holder of the user device.
Covers for user devices having a holding function according to the related art are disclosed in detail in Korean Utility Model Application No. 2012-0007825 and Korean Patent Application No. 2012-0140504.
However, the cover of the user device according to the related art is folded for a holding function in various holding modes to support the user device in an inclined state, but includes a separate component, for example, a magnet or a sensor to maintain a folded state. If a magnet is provided in the external cover, for example, a steel plate should be provided. However, since a weight of the steel plate is heavy, it can make it more difficult to carry the external cover.
Especially, if the magnet or the steel plate is provided in the external cover to maintain various holding modes, a performance of the user device deteriorates as the magnet can effect various internal components of the user device such as, for example the display. In order to prevent this, a magnetic shielding component should be additionally used, which causes a rise in manufacturing costs and also possibly the weight of the external cover.